The First (And Only) Day at the Office
by Mr. THE AUTHOR
Summary: 2nd fanfic, so yah. v


Jim Higgins never had an interesting day. He grew up in a house in the country, and moved to the city at age 17. But all that changed when he saw the flier. He was walking through the street when he saw an ad looking for a healthy participant who would work for a solid $50 for every day he was there. He grabbed the flier and immediately ran to the phone to get the job. When the phone was answered, he heard a soft, female voice. "Hello, Aperture Science, home of the technology of tomorrow, how may I help you?"

Jim responded, "Hello, my name is Jim Higgins. I saw your advertisement and I wanted to see if I could have the opening!"

"Why, yes the opening is still available. Jim Higgins was your name?"

"Yes. Jim Higgins, age 17 and a half."

"And where to you live, Mr. Higgins?"

"280 West Street. Why?"

"We'll be picking you up tomorrow, in a black limo. Please pack a spare set of clothes and a tooth brush."

"Oh, thank you!" Jim was ecstatic. He couldn't believe that not only was he to work there, but even get a place to sleep. His bed was sold to pay rent, but if he got this job, he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

The next day, Jim was waiting in his couch when he heard the limo pull up. He was so excited; he nearly forgot his bag of clothes. When he got to the car, he was greeted by a young, black haired woman. "Hello! My name is Caroline. I'll be introducing you to the various opportunities at Aperture Science."

"Hello, Caroline, my name is -" but as he spoke, Caroline interrupted him.

"Jim Higgins. We spoke on the phone yesterday."

"Okay… So, what are there for open positions at Aperture?"

"The only position available at the moment is being a test subject…"

"Test subject? What am I testing, different forms of work in the office?"

"Office, oh, you don't get to work in the office. My boss, Mr. Johnson will explain everything when we get there."

The rest of the journey was quiet, save for the soft _vrrrrr_ of the engine as they drove down a long, grassy path. When the car stopped, Jim stepped out into the middle of a field. He felt like he should ask where they were, but he decided not to, against his better judgment. Jim followed Caroline to a small shed about 20 yards from the limo. Once they were inside, Caroline walked over to a shovel lying against a wall. As she pulled it, a loud grinding sounded, and, from Jim's perspective, the entire platform seemed to start moving into the ground. _The shed was a giant elevator!_ Jim thought, as he started seeing many colorful wires and lights fly by. When the elevator completely stopped, a man spoke to Jim. "Hello," said the man, "to Aperture Science. You must be Jim. Caroline here was telling me about you earlier. My name is Cave. Cave Johnson. Welcome to Aperture."

Cave Johnson was an intimidating man. Jim wondered how a man that tall could ever fit in one of those cramped elevators. Jim was nervous, but he replied with "Hello, sir. I'm here for the "test-subject" opportunity?"

Cave was surprisingly loud, his voice echoing off the metal-lined walls. "Of course you are! Caroline, have you told him anything about the type of testing Jim here will be doing?"

Caroline happily answered, "No sir. It would ruin your fun if I told him about it! You absolutely love watching their reactions!"

"Good. Alright Jim, follow me this way." Cave started walking down a small corridor. Jim followed him with an excited yet terrified feeling in the pit of his stomach. Through the corridor was a long metallic cat-walk. "Down here," Cave yelled back to Jim, "is a special device I've started tinkering on. It's known as the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, or the ASHPoD for short. It's new, and now doesn't need an already open portal to function. You'll be the first to use it."

"Portals?" Jim asked.

"Yup. There's also a set of leg braces, long-fall boots if you will. They'll keep you from crushing yourself when you fall from high places."

"Okay… So, where do I start?"

"Put on the boots, grab your ASHPoD and stand on the red X. You'll be transported soon after." Cave walked away before Jim could even notice. The door he came in through had been locked, and Jim hadn't seen where Cave had disappeared off to. He put on the boots, grabbed the portal gun and stood on the X. In an instant, he was falling, the floor underneath him giving way. When the ground rushed up to meet him, all he could feel was the instantaneous rush of death. Before his last breath, Jim heard Caroline say, "I told you the boots weren't ready, sir. I guess we'll have to get a new chump to come in and test…"

THE END


End file.
